An Unexpected Turn
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Faith returns to Sunny D with some bad news. Buffy/Faith pairing.


Disclaimer: All of the Characters portrayed in this short story are the property of Joss Weadon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and whomever else that I have forgot. I am receiving no remuneration for this work. 

An Unexpected Turn by: Heather Sinclair

~*~Los Angeles~*~

"Duck!" Yelled the vampire with a soul.

Faith hit the deck and lashed out at her enemy with a back foot sweep in an effort to trip it up. Angel leaped over her, leading with his left leg, which he planted in the chest of the Spircet Demon. 

*******

Angel hoped he wouldn't regret the path that Faith had chosen after her parole. She had served six months on a six-year term and California law gives her the chance to enter society and redeem herself. Angel met her at the front gate of the prison as she left with a smile on her face that for the first time in years was genuine. 

She met Angel with an unexpected hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for picking me up."

Angel wore a subdued surprised expression as he touched his face where her lips had brushed. "Uh...you're welcome."

On the way back to L.A., Angel caught Faith up on all the latest news while she took in the sights on the roadside.

"Cordy got a bit job in a soap, and Wesley is still working for the agency."

"Uh, huh," Faith nodded absentmindedly as she starred out the window. 

Angel turned his head halfway between Faith and the road. "Got something on your mind?"

She turned in her seat, "I want to work for you."

His face darkened, "Do you think that is such a good idea...I mean this soon after...you know?"

She laughed, "Angel I have never left the violence. Even in prison I had to keep on my toes or get a shiv stuck in my back," she paused, "I need to get back into it so I can remember the difference between covering my ass and helping someone."

Angel turned his head back to the road, "I really don't think you should jump back into the fray this quickly. Why don't you take some time and relax for a few weeks."

"Relax?" She laughed, "I've been cooling my heels for six months. The last thing I want to do right now is relax."

He nodded. "Ok, but we do things my way for now until I'm sure you are fine with the night life."

She seemed happy with that decision and nodded.

*******

Faith landed several fists into the midsection of the Spircet Demon before she was backhanded across the alleyway. Angel picked himself up off the ground and leaped back into action. He assaulted the demon with a slurry punches and kicks driving the creature back. He was a slight bit worried however, because the only thing meaner and tougher than a Spircet Demon was a Spircet Demon backed into a corner.

A loud roar issue from between its tusked and hairy face whereupon it swung a powerful roundhouse that Angel was unable to duck. A loud crack sounded in the alleyway and Faith froze.

"Angel!"

The Slayer moved with lightning speed jumping over the demon and grabbing its neck on the way by. The speed of her assault gave her the strength to rip out its throat in a bloody mess thus ending the battle.

Faith regained her feet and headed to the vampire, who was not moving. 

"Shit, Angel are you ok?"

The first thing she noticed was the odd turn of his neck. She knew something was wrong.

"Angel?"

His eyes pleaded with hers. Then she knew what was to happen. "Angel, you can't die on me. I thought you were supposed to be this invincible force." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Angel you can't leave me."

He struggled, blood tears streaming his face, "T...tell Buffy, " he stuttered, "Tell...her..."

"Tell her yourself!" Faith said defiantly. 

A pained look covered his face as she felt him go. Within seconds, his body turned to dust. 

********

~*~ Sunnydale, the next day~*~

I sat across the street from Buffy Summers house in Angel's convertible. The top was up of course. No need to freak out any passing Scoobies, or the occasional Sunnyhell police passers-by. I tried to work up the nerve to approach the Slayer's front door. Nerve...Ha!

I had the nerve to do just about everything to Buffy: lie, cheat, steal, but I never had to hurt her like this. I knew that Angel and Buffy were meant to be, as sickening as it was. I had accepted that little fact and never disputed it for a second. 

"Come on, Faith. Get a move on." I tried to coax myself.

I stared at the front door for a moment longer.

"You can't go back to L.A. and not tell her." I prodded myself again.

"Wonderful, you are talking to yourself in your dead bosses car in front of your mortal enemy's house. Maybe everyone was right. You are nuts."

I sat for a moment longer. "Screw it."

I exited from the car and strode across the street. I paused at the sidewalk and moved slowly to the front door. There was a light breeze blowing across my bare shoulders. I didn't think the leather jacket was really proper attire to tell someone her soul mate was dead. Of course, what did I know? Fashion was never my strong suit.

Maybe I should have let Wes or Cordy do this. No, dammit. I was the one who was with him when he died. It's my responsibility. Gheez, who would have thought that I would utter those three words in the same sentence?

Well enough stalling. Time to face the reaper.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I watched as the door opened and a little kid, no more than fourteen stood there. 

"Hello, you looking for Buffy?"

I nodded. 

"BUFFY! DOOR!" The half-pint screamed and ran back to the living room. 

I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Dawn how many times have I told you..."

She stopped in mid sentence when she saw me, not that I blame her. If I saw me standing on my doorstep I would be shocked too.

"Hey B."

"Dawn, go upstairs."

"I'm not here to fight B, honestly."

She stiffened her upper lip. I could tell she was arguing with herself whether or not to believe me.

"What do you want?"

I guess her smarter side lost. She always was too soft hearted. 

"I have some news from L.A.," I paused, "it's Angel."

It took her a second to figure it out. 

"What happened?"

I looked from side to side. "Can we not do this outside, B?"

"Fine, come in."

She closed the door behind me. It felt weird being in her house again. It was one of the only places I felt at home. 

"What happened, Faith."

I moved to the couch. I wanted to be sitting down when I gave her the news.

"Cordy had another vision. Angel and I went to check it out and...it was bad B. Real bad." I saw her stiffen. "Angel was a trooper. Between the two of us there were seven of these things...demons. Spearmint demons or something like that. We got them all but one. That one got Angel before I got it."

I didn't want to look in her eyes when I said that, so I picked a point on the floor. "He's dead B."

I heard her gasp. I was tearing up also. I hated to be the one to do this, she deserved better than me telling her.

"How?"

"Broke his back. Severed the spinal column I think."

I paused a decent amount of time. "He wanted me to tell you something."

I heard her catch her breath. Then I made the mistake of looking up into her eyes. Tears were falling and her eyes were blood-shot red. Mine were soon following hers. Nobody has every seen me cry. Nobody ever will again.

"He wanted to tell you that he..."

Have you ever had a railroad spike driven into your skull? Well it's not pleasant. I can tell you what it is like 'cause that is what it just felt like in my head.

"ARRRRGGgg!"

**********************

"Buffy, I love you." 

Now why in the hell would I say that?

"Why did you say that?" replied Buffy, who was sitting next to me holding a wet towel. 

Wonderful. "Say what?" I stammered.

"That you love me."

"I...uh...I don't. That is what Angel said, Just before..."

"Oh."

I just lied my ass off again. I know that he never got the chance to say anything before he poofed into so much dust. I just wanted to make her feel better, and I wasn't lying completely, he did say to tell Buffy something, but I really thought he was going to be ok. I should have just let him talk.

Buffy got up from the chair and made for the kitchen. Don't ask me why but I was staring at her ass. Believe me, I have had my ice cream all kinds of ways, but I have never switch flavors. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Whatever floats your boat. My boat just floated in one stream is all I'm saying.

Anyway, where was I ...oh yeah, Buffy's ass. My eyes were glued. She was wearing a pair of red leather pants. Well at least she got something worthwhile from me. 

She returned with a glass of water, I think. Vodka would be better, but somehow I don't think B is the Vodka type.

"Thanks." I took the proffered glass. "I'm sorry, B."

She didn't comment. 

"I really dug the guy. He helped me a lot. Through...yanno."

She nodded.

I decided I wasn't really wanted and my mission to Sunny D was through, so I set the glass on the coffee table and headed to the front door. 

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I stopped and turned. "I guess I'm going back to L.A."

"It's late you should stay."

I couldn't read her to save my life.

"Thanks, but I don't want to impose." Who am I kidding? 

"Who are you kidding?" She popped off.

Ok, this is getting really weird.

I grinned and nodded. 

*********************

~*~Later~*~

I found out that B's mom kicked the bucket just recently. To bad, she had a set of balls on her the size of grapefruits. I admired that about someone who knows she is up against the wall and doesn't back down. I'm just pissed that I never got to say I'm sorry. I guess she knows that now.

B and I sat most of the night on the couch just catching up. When she found out I wasn't still psycho chick she relaxed, for the most part. Ten o'clock rolled around and it was patrol time. I tagged along. I didn't know what kind of shape she was in and I didn't want it interfering with her fighting. Man was I wrong. She kicked so much vampire ass tonight I thought Sunny D was going to shut down the Hellmouth. 

I didn't even get to break a sweat. B was lightning fast and the bad guys had no chance. We went back home about three o'clock and she hit the shower. I spent most of my time staring out of the window. Her scent filled the room. I was getting intoxicated just breathing. I know I get worked up when I slay, but this is getting out of hand.

I looked up when she emerged for the bathroom. I could smell her all the more, and I needed to do something about it.

"Buffy, listen. I never got the chance to say I'm sorry for all of the shit I pulled. I've got no excuse..."

"Shhh." She replied. "Go shower."

"But..."

"Go."

I hit the showers. I turned it on extra cold to get the images out of my mind that keep barging in. It didn't work. All I accomplished was freezing my ass off. I toweled off and realized I left my bag in the car along with all of my clothes. Wonderful. The only thing that was in here was B's pink silk robe, and it only came to mid thigh. Sigh. I hate pink.

I opened the door and she was sitting where I was, at the window, staring out at the sky.

"Where do you think he is?"

The only thing that came in my mind was Heaven or Hell.

"He made it, B. Don't worry. He was one of the good guys."

She smiled and turned her head to me. A little giggle escaped from her lips. 

"You look good in pink."

It felt wonderful to see her smile. "Thanks. I think."

I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Look I'm gonna head down to the couch..."

"Can you stay with me, Faith?"

Huh? "Huh?"

"Just for tonight. I would prefer not to be alone."

"Uh...sure...I guess." I had to make light of this situation before it kills me. "You don't snore, do you?" Not that I cared one iota.

"That is what Angel said the first time we slept together."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry B."

She played it off. "You didn't know."

I had to shut up before I really stuck my foot into it. "Lets get some sleep."

I pulled the cover and slipped inside. B was next and she cuddled up right on top of me. Her head was lying on my shoulder and the smell of her hair hit me. 

"AAAAAAARGGGGgg"

Damn railroad spike.

"Buffy, I love you."

Why do I keep saying that?

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Ugh.

Then I felt her lips on mine. Oh my God. I felt something inside me sigh. 

"Buffy."

"Angel."

"Buffy?"

"Faith? Oh my God, Faith. What am I doing?"

I had to say it. "You're doing what you feel is right. I feel it too. Ever since...ever since..."

Her eyes widened. "Ever since he died."

I closed my eyes. You're here aren't you? You son-of-a-bitch, you are in me. You're making me fall in love with her aren't you?

Chapter 2

As much as I hated/loved every minute of it, we went to sleep. I tried to anyway. There is nothing like being possessed to keep you awake at nights. I did eventually fall asleep, and cringed when I felt the sun come up. I fell out of bed and darted to the more shaded portion of the room. Hell, I didn't want to turn to dust so soon after I finally got together with Buffy.

Huh?

*Get to your own little corner, Angel. I'm human, remember. *

Buffy sighed and motioned me back to bed. There didn't seem to be anywhere else that I wanted to be at this moment, but I knew everything was really kooky and I had to get this lovesick vampire out of my skull.

"B...come on. We gotta go see Giles."

"Can't we sleep just a little longer?" She moaned.

"Only if you want me jumping your bones right here and now. I need help."

She seemed to think it over for a second, and decided the best course of action was to set things right.

*******************

Luckily, there was a full-length coat in the closet, downstairs, so I could retrieve my clothes from the car. I opened the front door and started cussing from here to Tuesday. The car was gone, along with all my worldly possessions. 

Damn, damn, damn!

I made my way slowly upstairs, knowing what my fate was.

*******************

"You can wear something of mine."

Ghee, thanks...pastels.

"I know what you are thinking." She smirked. "I do have other things in my closet than pastels."

It was my turn to be surprised. This I have to see.

*******************

I settled on a black lycra skirt, which had a little stretch to it and a red halter, which was too damn tight for my comfort. She is cute, but too damn skinny. I put on her black duster to try and tone down the outfit. Luckily we have the same shoe size, and she had good taste in boots, fashionable and steel-toed. 

*******************

I made my way to the kitchen and popped open a box of Capt. Crunch when the half-pint walks in.

"Who are you anyway?" Who said I had any tact?

She looked at me sleepy-eyed. "I'm Dawn."

Ask a stupid question.

Buffy came in and grabbed a bowl. 

"Hey B, who is this?" I indicated the half-pint Dawn.

"That's Dawn."

Ugh.

"Wait a minute." She paused, stunned. "You don't know who she is?"

I was wonder-eyed for a second. "Uh, should I?"

B looked back at the half-pint. "Dawnie, she doesn't know who you are. This is Faith."

Dawn perked up. "Oh yeah, Faith, the second slayer. I remember you."

My eyes started to cloud and I felt a pressure in my head. Was it just being called the second slayer or what? 

"Well kid, I don't remember you, and it's giving me a headache."

****************

I don't know what the big deal is. So I don't know Dawn. My only question is why does she remember me, all of the sudden. After breakfast we went down to the magic shop, which apparently Giles owns now. Doesn't this Watcher gig pay enough? 

Needless to say he tripped out a little when he saw me. I tried to make myself busy looking at the magic stuff on the shelves while B filled him in on the goings-on. One thing that was getting on my nerves was this Anya chick watching my every move, like I was gonna steal something.

"...and the weirdest part is that she doesn't remember Dawn."

I got bored. 

"Indeed!" exclaimed Giles. Which was weird 'cause he doesn't get excited about much, at least as long as I've known him.

Now I had his full attention. 

"Faith, Buffy mentioned a Spearment demon?"

"Yeah, ya know double your pleasure. Spearmint."

"Hmm. " He pondered. "Spircet, Perhaps?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gheeze. You'd think I called him Miles or something. 

He seemed content with himself for figuring out the right name. 

"That might explain current events."

He opened a book that was sitting on the table in front of him and flipped to a page. "Is this the demon that you killed?"

I checked it out. "Yep, that's the one."

"I thought as much. You see the Spircet is a magic intensive demon. Just being in the vicinity of one can upset the balance of magic and alter the probabilities of nature in such a way that the end result is unpredictable. Such an encounter would be potentially dangerous. Who knows what might happen."

"Huh?" He lost me after 'I thought as much.'

B helped out. "Freaky things happen."

Oh. "Giles, Angel and I killed seven of these things."

Now here is something I am used to seeing.

"Good Lord! The ramifications of just one, are mind boggling enough. Seven, did you say?"

I nodded. 

"Did B tell you the best part?"

He gave me a wondering look.

"Tall, dark, and moosey is possessing me."

"Angel?" he queried.

"The one and only."

"Possessing you? How do you know?"

I don't get many of these opportunities so I make the best of them when they occur.

"Well, ever since it happened, I have had an uncontrollable urge to jump B's bones."

He coughed and coughed. "Quite right. Ahhm. Uh..."

It's mean, I know, but I still like to see him squirm every now and then. 

"Plus, every once in a while, when I am around B, I get these really bad headache's that have been triggered by something she did. Not to mention after I wake up from passing out I seem to be saying 'Buffy I love you'. Now tell me that isn't Angel."

He tried to drink some tea to organize his thoughts.

"This is amazing. It seems being in the vicinity of a gaggle of recently dead Spircet demons has had an amazing effect. Not only are you carrying around the spirit of Angel, you have a natural defense against the magic that formed Dawn. This just might be the thing we need in the fight against Glory."

*******************

Only so much I can take of the British guy. B and I left Giles to ponder his Watcher thoughts. We decided to take a little walk and wound up at Angel's old place. The mansion not the hole in the wall he used to live in.

I got a little quiet when we walked in. I don't know why, but I was really feeling weird in here. Like there was some bad mojo floating around. B took my hand and led me to the courtyard. 

"Faith, I know what we are feeling is a little different."  
  
Whoa. "What do you mean we?"

She conceded. "I have had an attraction to you also. I'm sure it's just the Angel thing. I mean I'm not gay."

But?

"But, it's hard to keep my thoughts on anything else, and after what you said to Giles, about..."

I had to give her an out. "B, I was just trying to get a rise out of him."

She seemed a little taken aback. "You mean you don't feel that way?"

Why does she do this? Why do I have to share my feelings? This stuff is way overrated.

"Yes, I feel that way. I can control it, B. You don't have to worry."

I feel really, Saturday night cable, all of the sudden. I keep waiting for the cheesy music to turn on somewhere, and for the sexy gardener to come in for a drink.

Neither of which happened, but her lips did happen. There they were again, on mine. As soon as we touched, everything felt right. The outside world melted away, and nothing mattered except that kiss. I felt her hands in my hair and mine on her body, exploring familiar ground. 

I heard her whimper in my mouth. It was the most satisfying sound I ever heard. I could taste, and smell her with every pore of my body, and I couldn't get enough. Clothes were in the way. Not for long. 

"Ahhm."

"AAAAAAAGhhhhhh!" No headache this time. Xander.

"We can come back another time." Anya said. Yeah she was with him too.

"With a video camera." 

Xander...shoots from the hip, but received an elbow in the ribs from Anya.

I was too out of breath for a smart come back. Dammit. B saved the day.

"It isn't what you think."

Yeah...good one B.

Xander had to press. "It looked like you two were about to do the happy monkey dance."

B just couldn't think of anything. "Ok, it is what you think."

I had to step in. "Xander, why don't you come back in about three hours and I'll show you a happy monkey."

Better late than never.

B saved him this time. "Xander, Anya, inside. We'll be there in a sec."

I grimaced.

B turned and gave me a quick kiss. "Three hours, huh. I'm holding you to that."

Damn straight you are.

***************

I followed B back inside. Xander and his trollop were pacing near the fireplace. 

"I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything B?"

She smiled. "I'm good."

I knew better. She may put on the good girl air, but she was very bad. I like that.

I could hear them talking in the background and decided to ignore it. I searched the kitchen for something to drink. Of course since Angel wasn't here on a regular basis there wasn't much to choose from. I think the soda in the fridge was about two years old, and something that looked like congealed tomato juice was in a milk bottle. I don't even want to know if that is blood or not.

Guess I get to have Sunny D's best tap water. I was almost through my second glass when I smelled it. Cigarette smoke.

"What brings you back ta town, Slayer?"

Spike. 

I spun a round-a-bout kick to his jaw. The resulting crash from his body against the kitchen door brought the troops.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Faith!" I heard B leading the way.

"In here B. Someone forgot to call the exterminator. There are cockroaches flying all over the place."  
  
I whipped my spare stake from the inside pocket of the duster and was about to stake my new annoyance. Buffy stayed my hand.

"Wait, Faith. He's been neutered."

"Little bit more information than I needed B."

"I mean he can't hurt humans anymore. Your tax dollars at work."

Oh this is too much. The government neutered Spike. 

"You really got to do a better job catching me up, B." I smirked.

I watched Spike as he picked himself up off the floor. I thought he looked a little thinner than the last time I saw him. He made his way to the fridge and grabbed the milk bottle. Well, I guess that answers that question. 

Ick.

"I just came by ta see if peaches 'ad any leftovers. I was running low."

I noticed we were missing a couple of people. 

"Where are X-man and his sidekick?"

"Oh they were just dropping by a message from Giles. We are supposed to meet him tonight after the magic shop closes."

"Cool, I guess that leaves us, what..." I glanced at the clock on the wall, "five hours?"

B smiled. "Get lost Spike."

He was already gone.

"This place have a bedroom?"

Chapter 3

Sweat was pouring off of our bodies. The bed was in shambles, and I'm sure the neighbors have called the police. 

B is a very bad girl. I just never realized how much, 'till now. Was this how it was with her and Angel? No wonder he fell for her. 

I felt her move, ever so slightly, next to me. 

"You tired yet, or are you up for another bout?" I could hear the smile plastered on her face. 

My nerves were on end, and I thought I was going to pass out, but if she could do it, so could I. 

"B, you are insatiable."

She sighed. "Faith, I can't believe I am here doing this with you."

I started to reply but was held off by her fingers at my lips.

"Ever since the day you gave yourself up in L.A. I have hoped you would come back." She smiled. "I mean, not in this way, but that you would be a part of my life again. It's been so long, Faith. I really don't know if it's Angel possessing you, or us both being Slayers and all. I'd like to think it was a little of both."

Her sleek body slid up along mine.

"You are the only one that knows what it is like. Being a Slayer, I mean. The duty is too much sometimes, and you just need a little happiness to keep you from falling over the edge." She looked down thoughtfully. "I guess that is where I failed you. I didn't give you that happiness that I knew you needed."

"B...I..."

"No, I'm not through." She took a deep breath. "I'm not saying I was wrong or you were wrong. I think enough blame has been put on everyone involved to last a lifetime. What I'm trying to say is that I want to start over. If anything good is to come from Angel's death, then I think this is it.

"I'm not proposing or anything, but I am saying that I care for you and I want to be a part of your life."

What do you say to something like that? It's not as if I am a wordsmith or something. She has the itches for me. I never in a million years would have thought she would have the itches for me.

"B...I...well, I." Can I possibly be any smoother?

Screw it. I learned a long time ago that I wasn't a talker. I was a doer. So I pulled her face to mine and sealed her thoughts with a kiss. Kissing is underrated. We've spent the better part of the past four and a half hours using our mouths in ways I have only dreamt of, and now it's to make a pact of sorts: mutual caring and support. What could be cooler than that?

Then I felt her hands on my body. Ok, there are a couple of things.

*****************

Giles was just locking the door when he saw us approaching. I made to let go of B's hand, but she gripped mine tighter. Whoa, I guess we are coming out of the closet. Go B.

Giles let us in and quietly took note of me and B's new status. Good for him. He didn't look down his nose at us. I guess Red and her new girl were softening him up. He probably thinks it's something in the water. 

"Thank you for coming by before patrolling." 

I'll bet he slipped that patrolling bit in so we wouldn't shirk our duties, and go home to play romper room. He's smarter than I gave him credit for.

B and I took our assigned seats. She was still holding onto my hand under the table. It was so sweet I was going to be sick. 

"I placed a call to the Watcher's Council, and they provided me with a bit more information concerning the Spircet demons.

"As I'm sure you both were aware, on the night of Angel's death the summer solstice occurred and this event coincided with the new moon of the month. This convergence only happens once every seven hundred and ninety two years."

Yeah, I knew that. Fffph. 

I had to rib him at least once tonight. "I thought it was seven ninety one, Giles." 

He wasn't fazed in the least bit. Too much hanging around with Xander, I guess.

"The convergence should concern you Faith, because in less than twenty-six days the next new moon will occur, and if I am not mistaken Angel will be gone and your new found power to see though the illusion shadowing this entire world as to Dawn's existence."

I felt B stiffen.

"What?" She asked.

"From what the Council and I are able to deduce, the demons were performing a ritual to send one of their own to the possess a human host when you tripped upon them in that alley way. 

"Apparently they all died and you became the host of Angel's soul. Only he doesn't have the strength to take over the body of a Slayer. "

I was happy about that. "So why is he gone next month?"

"The ritual was only meant to last for one lunar cycle. Something about infiltrating normal society and gaining access to things only humans can. It was fortuitous Cordelia had her vision when she did."

Not for Angel.

*******************

B didn't seem to handle the news too well. We were headed to the cemetery when she finally had the nerve to ask me.

"Do you think this is going to change things between us, Faith?"

"How should I know, B?"

We were quiet for the next hour or so. 

*******************

We returned home after an uneventful night of slaying. It seems as if we got them all last night. I wish. B checked on the half pint, and then came in to tuck her head under my chin for a little comfort.

"I don't want to lose you now that..." She whispered.

"I know. Me neither."

Something had been bothering me ever since Giles had told us Angel is going away permanently. 

"B?"

"Yeah."

"Is it just 'cause of Angel?"

"I don't know."

"I figured."

*****************

~*~T minus 25 days~*~

The next morning was really weird. 

"Come on." B insisted. "We have to go get you some new clothes. I doubt the police will ever find the car. Remember, this is Sunnydale."

At least I could go shopping in my own clothes. Half pint was nice enough to wash my stuff from the other night. It just felt nice wearing a bra that actually fit. 

We hit the local shops and B treated me to several new pairs of jeans and a couple pairs of leather pants. Tops were easy. She gave me some of her boots; believe me she can spare them. I just had one complaint.

"Come on just one skirt."

"B, I don't do skirts well."

She pouted. "You did well in my skirt yesterday."

"That was different. Nothing else fit and I didn't have much of a choice."

"For me, please."

There was only one way I could come out even in this.

"You get to pick one outfit for me, but only if I get to do the same to you."

She jumped on it without even thinking. "Deal."

******************

The half pint is starting to grow on me. I can see her trying to stretch her limits already. 

"But I want to go over to Steve's house."

"No dice, kiddo. B wanted me to pick you up from school. I got no authority to say yes to anything."

She squinched up her face. "But..."

"You know as well as I do that Glory is still on the loose and until we deal with her, you have no social life."

"This sucks." She strapped on her seatbelt and we headed back to the house.

******************

I turned the key in the lock to the front door, but it was already open. I know I locked it. 

"Dawn wait here, and call B."

She got real spooked and grabbed for her cell phone. I opened the door and stepped in. It wasn't long before I found the intruder.

"It's about time someone showed up. I have a nail appointment at four. Do you know how hard it is to reschedule a nail appointment?"

This must be Glory. I thought B said she was some blonde haired beauty bitch goddess. This chick was wicked ugly with a capital Ugh. With kinda grayish-boily skin stringy black hair that stood out in every direction. And the weirdest thing was, she was wearing a designer minidress and four-inch heels. I was about to lose my lunch. 

"Eww, need some face cleanser much?"

I've got to say, that pretty much did it. A look of pure horror overcame her, and she lost it.

"You can see?" She said disbelieving. 

"Duh."

She motioned to her minions, flagging her on either side. I'm guessing she was the queen ugly and these were her sex toys. Ok, probably not.

"It's her, she's the Key! Grab her."

Key? Me? Uh oh.

"No key here Joan Rivers, just a Slayer that's gonna kick your ass."  
  
She didn't seem to be impressed. 

"I've met the Slayer. You aren't her. Come here my precious Key."

Her goons jumped me. Well they would have if I gave them the chance, and I don't kiss on the first date so they got the business end of my lovely steel-toed boots. One in the money and two on the chin. A little sit and spin floored them and a flip drop kick in the throat should put an end to their hootchie grabbing career.

"It's not possible...two Slayers?"

Then a voice popped up behind me. "Believe it, baby."

I felt a lot better. "Hi, B...sorry for the mess on the carpet."

"Nothing that a little elbow grease won't fix."

I smiled. Red and ugly just stood there and stared.

"I thought you said this Glory was good looking. Looks like she could use a good day at the spa."  
  
B made the connection. "You can see through her illusions, Faith."

Glory could take no more. "GIVE ME MY KEEEEYYYYYYY."

B pushed me aside as Glory charged, and took the full brunt of the attack. She was knocked across the room and out the window, which left Glory with her back to me.

"Hey short, dark, and ick."

She turned and my fist collided with her jaw. See, normally if I hit someone with that much uumph, well, they usually just fall down. This time my fist passed straight through her face, and she screamed bloody murder.

I took that as a good thing and followed it up with a left cross to her temple. Again with the hand passing through the head thing, and the screaming bit.

Buffy was back through the front door and I had to gloat.

"I thought you said she was tough. I'm just tapping her..."  
  
Whenever you are in a fight you are not supposed to let your guard down. That is how you wind up six feet under. Well, I was lucky this time and I just wound up being knocked through a wall. 

I didn't see the uppercut until it was too late.

*****************

"Unnnnn....Buffy, I love you."

I gotta stop saying that.

"I know you do. I love you too."

Huh?

I risked a peek out of my left eye. There she is, hovering over me. Tears are streaming down her face. What is she crying for? Why is it so hard to breathe? I think Sarah Michelle Geller is supposed to be on Letterman tonight. Why is there a metal pipe sticking out of my chest? These questions and more will be answered tonight on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire.

I'm sleepy.

****************

~*~ T minus 24 Days ~*~

"You are hogging all the blankets B."

"Faith can you hear me?"

"What, am I deaf all of the sudden. I'm lying right next to you, of course I can hear."

"Faith you have to wake up. This is a dream. The doctors say that you are in a coma. What is it with you and comas?"

"Give me a break B. I had a two-inch piece of pipe stuck in my lung. Even you missed all of my vital organs with the knife trick."

"Faith, you got to wake up. Giles says that there is a possibility that you'll be the one disappearing by the new moon if you don't come out of this coma."

"S'best that way, B. Then you and Angel can finally be together...like it was supposed to be."

"Faith....Faith...."

~*~ T minus 1 day ~*~

"Faith?"

"Go away."

"Faith?"

"Faith. Wake up...for me."

****************

~*~T minus 1 minute~*~

"Faith, you can't let go like this. I didn't see it before, but I'm not in love with Angel. I still love him, I don't deny that, but I fell for someone else. Someone that makes me laugh and cry and makes me angry and happy and does things to me that nobody ever could. 

"I love that person, Faith. Angel is gone even if he is inside of you at this minute. He was gone the moment he left Sunnydale, after graduation. But you are here. You, who I thought I hated with all of my heart only a year ago. You, who have become a part of my soul since the day you came to Sunnydale. You, who has taken my love and given it in return. I love you Faith...I love you Faith...I LOVE YOU FAITH...I LOV..."

"Hey B...could you turn down the volume just a tad. I got one hell of a headache.

The look in her eyes was all I needed to see.

"FAITH!"

She nearly pulled every tube out of me when she jumped on the bed and gave me a hug. Screw it, who needs painkillers anyway.

Chapter 4

I guess Angel is gone. I mean I don't wake up and tell Buffy I love her any more, and I don't skitter to the shade to avoid direct sunlight, either.

The one thing I haven't figured out in this whole mess is, why? Why did Angel feel the need to get B and me together? I mean, can you think of a more unlikely pair. It's been a little less than a year, my time, that we were at each other's throats, and now we are sharing a bed. 

Well, whatever the reason was, it worked. 

It's been six weeks since Glory cleaned my clock. I'm still stiff. Even with Slayer healing. What can I say...it was a really big pipe.

The one good thing that has come out of this is I've been pampered to my heart's content. B has waited on me hand and foot since she took me home. Again, so sweet it makes my stomach turn, but I know she means well, so I let her.

Today is the first time she would even let me workout with her. B is such a mother hen, and she doesn't have a clue what she is doing. It will click sooner or later. Anyway, I got a good workout, with sweat and everything.

Even Giles was impressed with my progress.

"I'm impressed your progress, Faith."

See.

"You should have been recuperating for a much longer period of time."

***************

~*~The deep dark recesses of Faith's Brain~*~

"Still haven't figured it out, have you Faith. I'm still in here. I couldn't leave, as much as I wanted to. There is something you don't know.

"When I was trapped in here, I wasn't trapped alone. The demon is still part of me, Faith. Leaving would only free it to take control of you, and I can't let that happen.

"Atonement is a bitch. There are times when I think that I don't deserve this, or that I've already been punished enough. Then I remember that if I weren't such an ass to begin with a long time ago, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Perhaps I will be stuck in here for all of eternity or until you are dead, whichever comes first. My only solace is your relationship with Buffy. I know it wasn't fair for me to do what I did, but now you see what I see in her.

"You can provide her with the love and physical attention that I never could. There is the added plus that I can feel whatever you feel, which, by the way, is really weird. Remember I came from the old school of male learning. I never believed that a woman could experience pleasure as much or even more than a man. I'm getting off the subject.

"Thank you for caring for her, Faith. She needs someone in her life that will understand what it means to fight the never-ending battle between good and evil, and then try to lead a normal life afterwards. It's impossible. I've tried to tell her a hundred different times that she should just take the love and joy as it comes.

"I'm tired, Faith. Yeah, even bodiless souls can get tired. What do you think has been helping you get up and around so fast? It's me! Faith, can you hear me...Faith?"

****************

Oh shit! WHACK! 

"Faith are you ok?"

Unnngh.

"Faith, it's me, Buffy. Are you ok?"

Nothing like a right cross to the jaw to shake the marbles around in your head.

"I...I'm fine, B. Just let me get up off the floor."

She gave me a hand up.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. 

"I dunno. I just lost concentration for a sec, I guess."

Giles handed me a glass of water. "Perhaps I was a bit premature in my estimation of your progress."

I shook my head to clear the cobwebs. "Naw, Giles, I'm ship shape, Five by Five.

*******************

~*~Back in Faith's Head~*~

"Oops, sorry Faith. I didn't think you could hear me anymore. After the new moon I figured out that I could stay, and I realized I didn't have as much power over you. The only thing I can think of is that I must be losing my place in your mind.

"I know it sounds a little hokey, but each day I feel a little bit of myself missing, which is a good thing, because that means the same thing should be happening to the demon. You should be safe soon.

**********************

I ache all over, but it's a good kinda ache. Giles went back out front and tended to business while B and I hit the showers. There is nothing like having a back rub while steaming hot water is running over your body. It seems no matter what we do anymore; we do it like we've been doing it for years.

B and I know everything about each other. This is weird on so many levels that it's scary. As she touches me, she knows just where I need the most attention. This may sound sexual, but I think it is more sensual. We anticipate each other's needs before we even know what the other wants.

Like just the other morning; B brings me a bowl of Captain Crunch. I'm sure you are thinking, so what, it's cereal. See the thing is, she brought it to me at one in the morning, after she came back from patrol. There is no way that she could know that is what I always eat when I get back in.

I've found myself doing similar things. For instance, last night I sat down with B to watch some TV. I grabbed the remote and switched it to Dawson's Creek. Granted, this also is no mean feat, but I've never seen the show and could care less about a bunch of high school kids that speak like philosophy majors. It was B's favorite show.

She just had it on something else 'cause she thought I wouldn't like it.

We are connecting in ways that are just...romantic. I don't do romantic very well. My life has been very, wham bam. What am I supposed to do with romance? What even makes it more weird is I find myself just doing the romance thing without even thinking about it: pulling chairs out for her, opening the door, finding her a flower, shit like that.

I must be losing it.

******************

"Morning sunshine."

Nnnnnnngh.

"You better get up before I give you a better reason to stay in bed."

Now this is what I'm talkin' about.

She pulled my arm. "Faith."

I pulled a little harder. She wound up on top of me smiling. Who smiles this early in the morning? I could swear that the sun just came up over the horizon and she is fresh and ready to go. 

Her eyes sparkled and the sun gleamed off of her golden hair. "I love you, Buffy."

Wha...where did that come from?

Her smile went away, ever so slightly, and then brightened even more. 

"I love you too."

Her lips caressed mine. I wouldn't let her go much further. It wasn't fair that she did the whole toothpaste thing and I was stuck with the morning breath from hell.

*************

I was a little sad for B this morning. She was off to drop out of school for the semester. I never liked school. With the whole never living to see your twenties thing hanging in the future for me Slayer wise, I just never saw the use in going. B deserved more. 

She has her whole life ahead of her: friends, Giles is practically her dad, and now a new or old sister, depending on the way you look at it. She has a life that is worth living.

I wonder if that means that I don't? Again, I never really thought about it much. Guess I should start going to school, HA. I'm not that far gone, yet.

With this whole Glory thing going on right now, our future isn't looking too good.

"Faith...you ready?"

"Sure B. Let get a move on."

***************

I told B that I would wait for her out in front of the bookstore as she tried to return her textbooks. Looks like she is trying to save as much money as possible. 

I heard a voice behind me. "Excuse me." 

I whirled around quickly. 

There was a shrouded gnome looking thing, like what was in the house the day Glory impaled me on the plumbing spit. It was cloaked to avoid being seen be the normal part of the world, I guess.

"The most magnifi...ULP."

I just wasn't in the mood to be jumped by fifty of these things and spend another month in the hospital, so I took matters into my own hands, and choked the little shit.

"Back for more?" I smirked. "When will guys learn? It's only a one time thing...wham, bam, thank you ma'am, and I'm gone."

I gave him a bit to think about as I used his head to chisel out a couple of bricks in the bookstore wall. He went out cold, so I let him drop while I scanned the area for more.

Huh, only the one, what gives?

B popped back out, and we headed for her Comparative Lit. class to get the professor to approve her dropping a class. I did the waiting thing out front again. I had a hunch and it paid off in spades. 

"Excuse me again."

We did the same song and dance...my hand...his throat, except I didn't bash his head in anymore.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

He struggled for a bit and tried to make a few sounds escape his throat. What can I say? I have a strong grip.

I eased up just enough to understand what he was saying.

"The most...(gasp) magnifi...magnificent Glory...requests your...(wheeze) presence."

I dropped him like a hot potato. "What?"

He massaged his throat. "Or the Slayer's friends die."

Dammit, I knew this would happen sooner or later. It's hostage time, and we are on the wrong side of the deal. So I kicked him.

"Tell your butt munch goddess that I've had my hands inside her head once, and I'd love to have a reenactment."

I picked him up by his robes and flung him into the bushes.

"Hey, what's up?" Buffy said as she stepped out of the building.

I dusted my hands off. "Nothin', just a little rodent problem. This place needs spraying."

"Eww, bugs?"

I had to laugh, just a little. "You kill vamps, and demons almost everyday of your life and you are grossed out over bugs?"

She looked around. "Bugs can get in your hair." Then she shivered.

That's my girl.

****************

~*~ That night ~*~

I made up a reason to go off by myself so the gnomes could get in touch with me again. I had a hunch they wouldn't leave well enough alone. Fate and me have had a thing going on for the last year, ever since I gave myself up. She doesn't screw with me and I don't hunt her down and break her teeth. As a result my intuition is much better, 'cause right when I entered the graveyard I spotted my little gnome buddy.

"Alright spit it out. What does she want?"

Ever get the feeling that you are being watched?

WHACK! Light's out.

******************

"Unnnnnnnn."

This is starting to become a habit.

"It's about time you woke up, Slayer"

Spike?

I reached for the sore spot on the back of my head and came away with a little coagulated blood. 

"Take it easy, Slayer. They were going at you pretty good until I showed up." He explained. "Nasty little buggers, aren't they."

I felt sore all over; maybe a broken rib, defiantly a bruised ego.

"Chicken shit, gnomes." So it was a hit squad. Glory must be scared, to send her fledglings instead of taking me on one to one. That makes me feel good.

"What the hell are you smiling at? You just got your sodding head beat in." Spike remarked.

"Glory's scared, and she's making stupid mistakes." I sat up and winced at the pain in my side. Yep, broken rib. "Now it's time to take the fight to her."

I made a move to stand and almost fell. Spike grabbed my strong side and heaved me up. "Come on Slayer, I'll get you home."

"Thanks for the assist, Spike."

Chapter 5 

"You did what?" B said with angry eyes.

I would have sighed, but that means breathing and that is a little tough at the moment with the broken rib and all.

"B, Can we do this later...I need some tape for my ribs."

She made for the bathroom upstairs. You would think with as many times as she gets banged up that she would just leave the stuff sitting on the coffee table. 

I tried to flash a grin as she came down the stairs.

"Take your shirt off." She ordered.

I managed that task rather well. Maybe it's just cracked. With the way my luck is running lately I'm lucky not to have a punctured lung. She handed me the tape. I just sat there with a stupid look on my face.

"Uh, B...I think I might need a little help here."  
  
She gave me a satisfied smirk, "So you do know those words. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt."

Well, I stepped into that one. I might as well get this over with.

"I'm sorry I went out there without you. I thought I could handle myself..." I paused and look away. "I was wrong."

As I was delivering my speech, she was tearing off foot long strips of tape.

"Faith, It's not about you being wrong. It's not about anything but covering your butt." Her eyes softened a bit. "I don't want to lose you, now that you are back again."

Now I really feel like a heel. I set out to be the white hat cowgirl this time, and I blew it. 

"Promise me you won't do anything like this again."

I knew me, and I also knew my inability to keep my promises. 

"I can't do that, B."

"Faith..."

"You know as well as I do that I protect what is mine. I have been trying to turn over a new leaf, B, and I can't do that if I lie to you." I tried to take a shallow breath. "I care about you now, and if anything or anyone tries to hurt you, then I will do what I have to."

How did that sound? A little too-over-the-top?

A little smile escaped her stone face. "So, I'm yours, huh?"

"I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant... you are mine too."

That didn't go too bad. She started to apply the tape as I winced every now and then. The phone rang and I was closest, so I answered. 

"Buffy's house of pain, Mistress Faith speaking."

The voice on the other end started sputtering.

"Uh...er..."

"Hello, Giles. It will be four ninety-nine for the first minute and two dollars for every minute thereafter. Do you have your credit card ready?"

B poked me in the rib and grabbed the phone. 

I laughed until I felt the bad rib again. B chided me with her eyes. "Hey, girl's got to make a living." I replied.

She spoke into the phone. "Sorry Giles... yeah...uh huh...well I'm taping up Faith right now, can it wait?" Pause. "Ok, we'll be right over."

She finished taping me up. "I have to go to the magic shop. Why don't you wait here and get some rest."

I started to protest but she saw it before I could say anything.

"I'll be ok, it's just Giles."

"You better be careful. I almost had him reading off his credit card a second ago. He might be a little frisky."

B scrunched up her face. "Eewww."

I laughed. Ouch. Damn rib.

~*~ Back in Faith's head ~*~

Faith, I was right. I mean I was wrong. Day by day I am getting weaker, but the demon is getting stronger. I don't know what will happen if it gets too strong to control. Faith, you have to get to Giles. He may know what to do.

Maybe I can...yes I can, I can move your body while you are asleep. Now open your eyes so I can see where I'm going. The phone, it's slow going, but if I can just reach the phone. 

There...got it. Five, Three, One...this is harder than I thought. I'm so tired. 

Someone is answering.

"Magic Box, come spend your money here."

Speak Faith.

"Bu...bu...buff."

I can hear Giles in the background. 

"Anya, who is it?"

"It's an obscene caller. She wants to see me in the buff."

"Anya, hang up the phone." Replied Giles.

"This is my first obscene caller. I want to here what she has to say."

Faith, speak!

"Buff...Buffy."

"Darn, she wants to see Buffy in the buff. I don't see why. I obviously have a much better..."

"Give it here." Buffy grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

I had one last shot. "Buffy...Faith...dem...dem..."

She cut me off. "Faith?" 

I'm so weak. I have to tell her. I muster all of my strength and scream as loud as I can. "DEMON!"

~*~ Buffy's House ~*~

"DEMON!"

"What the hell? WHOA!" *THUNK*

~*~ Inside Faith's Head ~*~1

Pansy, waste of time do-gooder. We've got a Slayer in our grasp and all you want to do is tiptoe through the tulips. I have a better use for one such as this. 

~*~ Summers House ~*~

I'm waking up to a sponge bath way too often. B was hovering over me with her trusty damp towel, patting my forehead, which hurts like hell, thank you.

"Faith are you ok?"

My eyelids opened, from the slits they were currently at, and I heard a gasp come from B. She knocked over the coffee table she was sitting at in an effort to back away.

What the hell?

"Faith...your eyes."

I sat up and immediately noticed that my side didn't hurt from where I broke my rib. I dashed to the wall mirror by the doorway to see what B was so freaked out about. Well, there it was. I have lizard eyes. Great.

There are not very many times that I get caught with nothing to say. 

"Faith, what happened?"

At that moment Giles chose to walk in.

"Buffy, why did you...oh my." Giles stared at my eyes, slack jawed. Once he regained his composure, "Faith are you...well, you."

I looked outside and followed the sun's rays down upon myself. "I think me not bursting into flames should answer that question."

It took him a second to figure that one out. "Yes...well, perhaps we should retire to the living room and try to determine what exactly happened to you."

"I got lizard eyes, Giles. It doesn't take a brain child to figure this one out." I snapped.

B chimed in. "What does it mean Faith?"

I look at Giles, hoping that he would answer, because I didn't have the heart.

He took the cue. "Buffy, I had hoped at the new moon, well, that Angel would be gone permanently." B stiffened. "I know it sounds callus Believe me when I say I hope Angel has paid his price and move on to a better place, but there was another that occupied his body. I had hoped it was just Angel that transferred to Faith."

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't deal with hurting her again. Needless to say, I didn't let the door hit me on the ass as I ran. Giles' car was in the driveway, and the keys were still in it, my luck.

I jumped into the car and tripped the ignition. I saw Buffy flying out of the front door.

"Faith!"

I took one last look. Tears were stinging my eyes. B tried her best to make it to the car, but I'm just as fast as she is. I was gone.

~*~ Faith's old apartment ~*~

Yep the key was still there. I knocked, just in case. No answer. I tried the key and it slid home to open the lock. I stepped inside. Nothing had changed. I don't know how he did it, but the Mayor still lives on. 

Must be a trust fund or something keeping this place alive. I make my way to the balcony and review the scene in my head, just as I've done a thousand times before. If I try real hard, I can almost feel the knife sliding under my ribs. 

We hurt each other real well, didn't we B. But I figured that we were even, for the most part anyways. That's why I gotta end this once and for all. With my eyes changing I figure that I got maybe a few days at the most before I start to lose control.

I can't let Angelus' demon emerge, not in my body. I can't let him take over and torture you again. I don't care if it was Angel who finally made me see the light... made me see that... I love you.

It felt really weird saying that the other day. Actually I was shocked that I said it at all. I'm not exactly the sharing type. 

I check the closet. I really don't know how the hell he did it. Must be magic or something. My wardrobe was there. Everything I had lost in Angel's car, and everything that I had bought since...including the dress. 

That damn dress that B made me buy. Well, I might as well go out the way she wanted to see me. I pulled it out of the closet. It was royal blue, all silk, spaghetti strapped, and tight as a virgin on prom night. It reached mid thigh. Of course the four-inch strappy heels went with it. 

I laid the dress on the bed and stripped. It didn't take too long to pretty myself up. The one thing I was disappointed with was the yellow eyes didn't really go with any of the makeup. 

By the time I was done it was nightfall. 

So there I was sitting on the edge of the bed starring at the stake I was holding. I wonder if I'm far enough along that I'll turn to dust. Then B wouldn't be able to see the dress. That was no good. Maybe if I took a picture before I did the deed. Just to be on the safe side.

My luck strikes again, no camera.

I'm tired. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap and do this tomorrow.

Damn vampires.

Chapter 6

I felt the sunrise before I could even see it. The second thing that got my attention was the sweet smell of vanilla. 

"Please leave, B. I don't want you to see me like this."

The lamp by the front door flicked on. Luckily I was lying with my back to the door. I felt her come closer and climb on the bed, eventually spooning me and combing her fingers through my hair.

Her voice was a soft whisper in my ear. "I missed you."

"Please B, I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded.

She passed her fingers through my hair again without missing a beat. "We've already been through that part of our lives, Faith. We were through hurting each other when you came back to Sunnydale."

I had to get her out of here. "B, please leave. I can't love you anymore... not now."

Gotta give the girl credit. She wasn't gonna listen to a single thing I said.

"I need you to understand something, Faith. I'm not giving up on you this time. I shouldn't have given up on you before, and whatever is wrong, this time, we will work through it...together."

Shit B, if you only said that two years ago, then I wouldn't be in this mess. No, that's not true, and I know it. It's not her fault.

But still, she didn't know what she was dealing with.

"B, I'm changing..."

"I know. I can deal with your eyes. Do you..."

"It's not just my eyes."

Yeah, it was something I noticed when I first woke up. Kinda hard to miss, actually. I turned over to give her a better look.

"These aren't caps." I showed her my teeth.

I almost cut my tongue on them when I first spoke.

She glanced at them briefly, and then back up into my lizard eyes. Her right hand brushed away a wild hair and settled on the back of my neck. Her breath was warm and comforting in that moment. She kissed me, softly, tenderly.

I felt the tears sting my eyes again. 

"I said that I wasn't going to give up on you, Faith."

I haven't broken down in front of anyone before, and B let me keep my dignity by not commenting and just let me sob softly on her shoulder.

"Help me, Buffy...help me."

We laid there for another hour before I was confident enough to move again without blubbering like a baby. My head was still at the nape of her neck and her hand was still brushing my hair. 

~*~ Back in Faith's head ~*~

You can smell it, can't you? The rich potent blood of a Slayer coursed through her veins. There is nothing like it in the world. Do you see the jugular pulsing right under her skin? It would be so easy to just sink your teeth in that lovely neck. 

You don't know how many times I have dreamed of taking her. I shouldn't have waited so long when I was in control of Angel. I should have just had her that night when she slept, so long ago. But I had to sate my sadistic urges and torture her and her friends. 

It was almost worth it in the end. She was so fierce in our last battle. My blood lust was up, the portal to hell was opened and victory was at hand. That is until that damnable witch interfered and banished me for a second time. However, this time I'm back and here she is again, mere millimeters away from eternity. I could take her now and change her. Ah, that would be sweet. Two Slayers turned to evil. Would that not be the perfect revenge upon this world and upon the entire Slayer heritage?

I can see you have more than blood lust in you. I can feel your desire to take this Slayer sexually. This is even better! I'll fuck her, and then at the height of her passion, I'll turn her. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

Kiss her my dark Slayer. Kiss her deeply, and drink.

~*~ Faith's Place ~*~

There is nothing like being totally accepted for who and what you are. Even though I was changing into who knows what, she still loves me. I breathe her scent into mouth and nearly pass out from the pleasure she brings me. 

My hand caresses her face and pulls her down to meet my mouth. I try to be as careful as I can not to cut her with my new teeth. My hands work on her blouse, removing the buttons and sliding it down her arms. 

Christ! I can't believe how hot I am. Just the sight of her skin is making me conscience of the warmth between my legs, and the yearning for her mouth and fingers. But first I want to please her. She has been so good to me. My hand runs underneath her skirt and to her cleft. She's as hot as I am.

I tease her bra-covered breasts with my mouth as I slip my middle finger slowly into her wetness. She moans her need into the empty air and it urges me on further and further. 

My thumb caresses her sweet spot and she starts to edge to her first climax. I can hear it in her breathing, feel it in her blood.

I have to taste her neck again. My tongue runs a trail between her breasts and along side her neck. Her mouth is at my ear.

"Oh... God... Faith!"

My mouth clamps on to her neck and I suck. Maybe just enough to give her a little something to remember me by. That's when I feel it. Her pulse is right under the skin. I can almost taste the sweet blood. It would be so easy to plunge my teeth in... just for a bit...

"Oh...YES...FAITH!"

~*~ Not so deep in Faith's Brain ~*~

DO IT! DO IT, YOU FUCKING WHORE! BITE HER FUCKING NECK!

~*~ Faith's Place ~*~

I didn't even have to try. My teeth just slid in, and her blood gushed into my mouth. 

"OH GOD, FAITH...NO!"

Her screams of pleasure turned to cries of fear. I could hear her crying into my ear.

"Faith, Please...I love you. Don't do this."

The blood was so good gliding down my throat, but something was wrong. Something was so wrong that it snapped me out of the blood lust that I was trapped in.

Buffy? B?

Oh God, please don't let it be so.

I let go of my lover and victim. I don't know how long I had been drinking, but I could taste blood on my tongue and coursing through my body. She was still alert, and terror stricken. 

Of all the things I could have done in my life, why did this have to happen? 

MY eye caught sight of the forgotten stake sitting on the bed. I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it now before this damn demon could control me any further.

I picked it up and twirled the business end toward me. 

"I'm so sorry B."

I plunged the stake deep in my chest. End it now.

~*~ Oblivion ~*~

"So this is Hell." I said to nobody. "I'm not impressed."

The world was white as far as the eye could see. White sky, white ground, you know...white. So where are the flames and sulfur and the little demons poking me into submission to pay for my sins.

"Right here you weak willed whore."

I spun around and faced a demon. Green skinned and horns here and there, red eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt black shirt and pants, which look vaguely familiar.

I saw it glance up and felt a woosh coming from above. I ducked. What ever it was flew past me and hit the demon square in the chest.

I was too stunned to really register who it was.

Angel?

He recovered after his kick and stood in a defensive posture facing the demon on the ground. He whipped his head around with a bright smile.

"Hi Faith. How's tricks?"

"Angel?"

"One and the same."

I was trippin'. "You mean you are in hell with me?"

Angel kicked the demon in the head and watched it flip over.

"This isn't hell, Faith."

I watched as the demon tripped up Angel and jumped atop his body. I was through standing by the wayside, and decided to take action.

I leaped on top of the demon in a rolling tackle to free Angel and throw the demon a few yards away at the same time.

"So that's it... that's Angelus."

Angel brushed himself off as he stood. "Sort of, it's kinda hard to explain."

The beast crouched; its claws were stretched out, ready to strike.

"Can we kill it?" I asked.

"Here? I don't know." He replied. "This is the first time I have actually had the chance to do battle with him. I have a lot to pay him back for."

I was getting pissed. "Get in line Angel, he just made me bite B and kill myself. He's mine."

I edged closer to the demon. "Here kitty kitty kitty."

The demon growled. "Do not anger me Slayer, or I will stretch your death out over eons."

"I'm dead already. Give it your best shot, Spanky."

With that last taunt it lunged. I dodged aside backspun and planted my heel in its face. The momentum forced its head back and an audible snap could be heard. 

Naw, It couldn't be that easy. 

I look down as the beast grabbed its head and pulled its neck back into place. The grinding of bones could be heard as they reset themselves.

Cool, I get to kick some more Angelus ass.

It was then that the lightening flashed from the sky and hit me right in the chest.

UNGH!

I laid the on ground, smoke rising from the burned made on my chest.

"Faith!" Angel screamed.

The demon and Angel, both look confused. I was not that clear headed myself. Then it happened again. I tried to dodge the bolt this time. I'm fast, but not faster than the speed of light, apparently. 

BAMB!

UGNHGH.

Again in the chest. Son of a Bitch!

The whiteness of the world started to fade away.

********************

"She's coming around."

"Get back, she might still be evil"

"Back off! All of you."

Unnnnnnnn.

"Faith? Can you hear me?" 

"Willow, do it again."

Oh shit, not again. "...no..."

The world started to come into focus again. B? I thought I was dead. What the hell?

"Don't move, Faith." B continued. "Let Willow do her stuff."

I stared at the witch through millimeter slits as she coated her hand in a bluish gel and pushed it into my chest, or at least that is what it felt like. Whatever she was doing it hurt like hell. 

I screamed, and tried to stop her, but lacked the strength. I passed out again.

****************

I woke up in the middle of the night. B was asleep next to me in bed and all was right in the world. Thank God, it was just a dream. That's what I thought until I felt the pain in my chest.

I must have moved a bit, because B stirred.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, it's me B."

The living room lamp turned on, and there sat the gang. Some of which were in various modes of sleep and entangled limbs. Giles, being Giles had the pleasure of napping on the recliner. He stood up and tentatively walked closer. 

"Faith, how do you feel?"

Buffy looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, I guess, other than a really bad hurt in my chest."

B leaned over to the nightstand, grabbed a hand mirror, and gave it to me.

"Take a look."

I took the mirror. And steeled myself for what I would see next. I'm sure the head ridges are next. 

I looked in the mirror, and there I was...me. 

************************

The last of the scoobies left with advice from Giles, of course.

"Try to get some rest. You've had a rough couple of weeks."

No shit.

"Thanks." I replied and waved from the bed.

Buffy closed and locked the door.

"B, I'm sorry..."

She sushed me before I could finish.

"Try to get some sleep, Faith. We'll talk about it in the morning." 

I couldn't tell if everything was all right, and that made me nervous.

"I'm not all that tired right now... if you don't mind."

She smiled weakly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She moved over to the balcony door and just stood there staring out at the night sky. 

I eased out of bed and went to her. My arms encircled hers from behind.

She sighed in comfort. "Are we ever meant to be happy?"

At any other time I would have laughed at that question, but I took my time and thought about it, for once.

"If any Slayer ever deserved it more..."

She answered in silence. 

I thought I'd try again. 

"B, I haven't known any happiness in my life until the day I came back here, and saw you again. I've had good times, don't get me wrong, but true happiness...never.

"I haven't really loved anyone before either. That's why I think I have been having so much trouble saying what I really feel toward you. I just didn't know what it felt like and its been freaking me out.

"That's also what snapped me out of...well...biting you."

She tensed a little.

"I couldn't let the demon take control and hurt you."

I must be losing it. Who would have thought I would be professing my love to anyone?

"B. No, that's not right. Buffy, I love you, and I'd rather die than hurt you again. I know it's only been a short while since I've been back, and I know that you've got every reason to run right out that door and never look back, but I also know that I can't spend another minute without you in my life. 

"I want you there forever. Just us."

I think I'm gonna shut up now.

She pushed my arms away and turned into me. The moonlight shone in her sparkling eyes and revealed a tear-streaked face.

"Faith, I love you too."

Could I ask for anything more?

Chapter 7

We spent the next two days holed up at my place. Whatever Willow did to my chest seemed to do the trick. I am still amazed at the power of that little witch. B wanted to take it easy at first, but I wasn't going to let this window of opportunity pass us by.

I just proclaimed my love to someone and I'll be damned if I don't get a chance to show her how much she means to me.

Much of our time spent, was in bed, on the kitchen table, falling off the couch, and in the shower. This girl is insatiable.

We finally decided that we had better show our faces or be subjected to an unannounced visit by Giles. B called ahead to the magic shop and we hit the road. 

*********************

"And you haven't had any relapses since the other night?" Buffy's mentor asked.

"Nope, I'm five by five."

"Quite right. Well then I suppose you two wouldn't mind taking Dawn back home then?"

Buffy smiled. "Living with a teenager a little much for you, Giles?"

He cleared his throat a little. "Not so much the teenager as a desire to listen to music...how should I say."

"A little more old-fogeyish?" I chimed in.

"A little less BackSync Boyish would be more precise." He finished. 

I laughed. 

"Buffy could I have a word with you in the back?" Giles asked.

She looked up at me and I gave her the nod that it was cool and I wasn't offended if he wanted some private time.

They exited and I was left with a table full of books and an ex-vengeance demon hovering over her cash register giving me the evil eye. Like I was gonna steal something from here. Give me a brake.

I spotted the water cooler next to the back room door and decided that I was thirsty. I really just wanted to hear the 'plubump' of the air bubble as it rose to the top, but what I got was something a little unexpected.

Giles voice was louder than he was intending it to be, and who said that I had lost all of my bad habits. I listened in.

"You can't expect me to condone this kind of behavior, Buffy. Your duty as Slayer..."

She cut him off. "My duty as Slayer is being threatened by Glory. She can kick my ass at the drop of a hat, yet Faith seems to have a way of getting past her defenses."

"That is not what I am saying. Your relationship with Faith has become damaging to your good sense."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean. I thought you understood. I thought you supported me."  
  
"I do support you Buffy. In all things, but this...this fling is unhealthy."

B was starting to get pissed.

"Unhealthy? She's the best thing that has happened to me in three years. I am so much clearer as to what the future holds. I have a reason to keep going."

"Buffy, you don't understand..."

"Giles, it's you who doesn't understand. It's the entire Watchers Council who doesn't understand, but I am going to explain it for you."

She continued. "A couple of months ago I had a little conversation with Spike. He opened my eyes up to a little cared for fact. I am running down, Giles. My batteries are giving out. I don't mean that I am dieing or anything, but I have a desire to be finished with my duty.

"Have you ever wondered why Slayers never make it into their twenties very often? It's because of the responsibility, the pressure, and the never-ending war against evil. It's never going to stop Giles. No matter what I do, no matter what any of us do, it's never going to be enough.

"The other Slayers, before me. They never had anyone to share their lives with, no friends, no family, just their watchers. They were just supposed to go out and fight, and die. Spike told me that they had a death wish, that every Slayer eventually has one.

"That is why I have lived for so long and been as successful as I've been, because I have support from my friends. They will always be there for me as I am there for them.

"That is why you have been in so much trouble since you became my Watcher, because you aren't my Watcher...you are my Father."

I felt the tension rise in the air.

"Buffy, I..."  
  
"Let me finish. You are my father, Giles, like it or not. I love you and I know you love me, and now I love Faith, also. It's not the same kind of love, Giles. I am in love with her. She's my other half that has been missing for all of my life.

Giles interrupted. "How could you know, Buffy? Why do you think you have acquired these sudden feelings for her? Remember your engagement with Spike? How do you know that there is not magic involved here?"

Buffy retorted. "It's not the same, Giles. I don't care if it was Angel dying or some freak quirk of fate that brought us together. I love her."

Giles countered. "I'm not trying to diminish your feelings in this matter, Buffy, but I would be lax in my duties if did not make you aware of the possibilities. I just don't want you to get so involved that you might regret any decisions later."

"What do you mean?" B asked.

"Buffy, you haven't made any commitments to her, have you?"

"No, but I want to."

"Buffy!" He was very surprised.

"Come on Giles, this isn't nineteen fifty. Girls get married all the time in California."

Holy shit! Married?

I was so engrossed in what they were talking about that I didn't hear Anya sneak up behind me. 

"What are you doing?"

I don't scare easy, but considering the situation, I was willing to say I was startled. Startled enough to back into the water cooler and send it flying.

"Damn it!"

Water spewed everywhere from the spinning jug landing on the floor.

It only took a split second for B to make it to the door and see the mess.

"Faith." She was nervous. "Did you hear..."

I really tried to cover it up, my expression I mean. I tried to look busy picking up the jug and realized that it was useless. I couldn't lie to her anymore. So I owned up.

"B...I...uh..."

Dazzling diction, huh.

She saw I was scared.

"Faith, I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted..."

She was pissed at herself and pissed at Giles for getting this far into her private life and reveling her plans. She was at wits end.

"It wasn't supposed to..."

I set the water jug down and sloshed through the widening pool, grabbing her into my arms. She started sobbing.

"I wanted to make it special." She whispered.

I buried my face in her hair and hugged her tight. I didn't care who saw. I loved this girl. I brought her to arms length. 

"Buffy, I almost lost it when you were talking about me in there. It was so incredibly sweet defending me to your...dad."

Giles shifted uncomfortably.

"If you ask me, I don't think there could have been a more special moment, and no better way of hearing how you felt and what you wanted to do."

I turned to Giles.

"I know you still have reservations about me, and if you didn't I'd think you were nuts. You have taken care of Buffy, going on six years now. And like any father you care for her well-being. Giles, I'm asking you to let go and let me and Buffy live our lives together."

Buffy squeezed my arm. "You mean..."

I turned to her. "What, are you nuts. Do you think I am letting you get away with it so easy? A girl gets proposed to only every so often."

She knelt. "Faith, marry me."

Ok, too much of the sappiness. I pulled her up and into my arms.

"What's it going to be Giles?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. I could see he had major reservations about it, but he also knew Buffy would do it with or without his blessing.

"Who am I to stand in the way of Buffy's happiness?"

I turned to B. "I do."

A voice popped out from behind us. "You do what?"

It was Xander, Willow, and Tara.

Xander asked again. "Did we miss something here?"

Buffy screamed with joy! "Guys, I'm getting married!"

**********************

You would have thought that the gang might have reservations about the impending nuptials, but they seemed to be ok with the news.

B, Willow, and Tara were up most of the night, and all the next day going over wedding plans. I kinda thought B might want to put the ceremony off until later, especially with Glory still hanging around. She apparently had no such thoughts. 

Nothing was going to stand in the way of her happiness, this time. Ya gotta admire that kind of commitment. From what I could tell, the wedding was going to be this weekend. Willow volunteered to perform the ceremony in Wicca tradition. 

Once they had the particulars squared away they were out the door on a shopping spree. 

Sigh. 

Does this mean I should turn on Monday Night Football, and have Xander and Giles over for some beer? Somehow I don't think Giles is the football type, at least not American football. That just leaves Xander and me, and due to our history I don't think that is such a bright move. Maybe I'll just go patrolling, it's almost dusk.

**************

The Skip Hamilton Memorial Cemetery was always a favorite of mine. The ground was never properly consecrated so the baddies seem to like it more, and that means a better workout for me.

I'm all stressed out. Shit, I think I deserve to be. I mean how many people do you know that have made up with their mortal enemy, and not only made up, but also took as their lover. Not to mention the fact that same lover is of the same sex, of which you just realized you are attracted to. 

All of this is nothing compared to the fact that in the course of the last week I have almost turned into a living vampire, and killed myself only to be resurrected by a witch and wind up getting engaged to boot. This sounds like some sort of campy short story. Sheesh.

Ooo look, a vampire.

It was a fresh one, just out of the grave. I borrowed Mr. Pointy. I hope B doesn't mind.

With two bounding leaps I was atop a gravestone and jumping toward my prey. I landed on his back and encircled his neck with my left arm. I figured I'd ride this pony until I got tired or bored, whichever came first.

Boy, he was pissed...all hissing and growling, and everything.

"Ride'um cowgirl, Yeehaw." I yelled.

After running around in a circle for a minute he finally got wise and tried to pull me from his back. If there is one thing I can't take its scratch marks on my leather coat, so I let him meet the business end of Mr. Pointy.

Poof.

Well that was fun.

"Ok, who's next?"

Never...I mean never say that in a graveyard in SunnyHell. You always get what you ask for.

A growling from behind me snarled, "It's her...the second Slayer. Kill her."

I whipped around and faced down seven, count'em seven vamps. I guess they were here to pick up the new recruit. 

My luck.

I had to take the upper hand, fast. Rule number one when severely out numbered: confuse them with witty Slayer banter.

"Kill her? Is that all you can come up with." I used a nearby tree to rebound off of as I cart-wheeled over the closest vamp's head and staked him as I flew by.

"How about, 'Bring me her head', that sounds like a better opener." Once I landed I back flipped over two more while whipping out an additional stake. Poof, Poof. "Hey two for one sale, B would be so proud of me." 

Two more down, four to go. They got smart fast and rushed me. I foot swept one of them and just as I staked him the other three were on top of me holding my arms and legs down. Shit.

The leader was hovering over my face, drooling.

"Slayer blood! This is a good night!"

Ughh, the stench!

"Get it over with already. Your breath is killing me." I wised off.

He roared in my face. GAG! Then bent over for the kill. When he was inches away I head butted him with all I had. He flew into the vamp holding my feet and the two of them rolled. 

With my legs free I curled up and got the vamp that was holding my arms with a leg lock around his neck and flipped him. I kept the lock and rolled with him in order to get me on top with an advantage.

His crotch was staring me in the face and I let loose with a right hook in the balls. That should keep him for a minute. Moe and Larry closed in on me and managed to get in a couple of hits before I snap kicked Larry's knee into the next county.

Moe was making his final move on me. I raised my hand up in a stop gesture.

"Hold it. Time Out."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Huh, it worked. I bent over and heaved a couple of breaths in while he stood there tapping his foot. I reached into my jacket and took out a flask. I opened up the lid and took a swig and offered it to Moe with a smile. 

He seemed genuinely surprised. He went for the flask and sniffed the contents. Satisfied that it was bourbon he took a long swig. His eyes snapped wide open and he tried to scream. Nothing came out but smoke and dust as he quickly disintegrated to the ground.

I looked around for the last vamp that I had gelded, but I guess he got smart and booked it with his kneeless friend. I sighed. My flask was gone, dusted up with the vamp. The bastard didn't drop it.

I started to brush the loose grass off of my arms when I heard clapping from the tree line.

"Bravo, Slayer." Spike said as he sauntered up.

I took a slight bow.

"What was in the flask, luv?"

I smirked. "I didn't know if it would work, but I had a bottle of Jack Daniels blessed by the local priest."

The vampire started to laugh. "Holy Bourbon?" Then he continued to laugh. "Remind me never to accept a drink from you."

I finished cleaning myself off.

"What would you have done if it didn't work?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second at said flatly. "Probably douse him with it, and set him on fire."

Spike laughed again. "You are priceless, Slayer, priceless.

********************

I decided to call it a night and went home. I needed a shower after fighting the halitosis king. Funny that I should call my apartment home. A good portion of my evil life was spent here. I guess I just wanted to try and turn it around. 

Bad luck has a way of following me like a rain soaked puppy. I don't want it trailing me to B's house. There has been enough bad luck there. 

I unlocked the front door and stepped through the entranceway. I could still smell Buffy in the air. I still can't get over how much I am into her. I feel things going low and tight. Take a cold shower, Faith. Not going to get any tonight.

I stripped as I headed to the shower. I decided I couldn't take a cold shower and cranked up the hot water to scalding. I'm tense and I need to relax. I need a hot tub. I need Buffy here to give me a body rub. 

Dammit, get your mind off of sex for just a second, Faith. Get in the shower. There, that's it. Now stick your head under the spray. Ahhhh. Just let it soak you down and relax. Turn around now and let it get your back. Ooooo yeah. 

Shampoo up that hair. Dig the nails in and really get that vamp dust out of there. Good, good. Now where is that soap. I felt around for it. I had shampoo in my eyes and couldn't really see. Then it poked me the side. I grabbed for it and found a hand holding it.

Jesus!

I jumped back into the spray to try and clear the shampoo out of my eyes, but the hand that was holding the soap dropped it and grabbed my wrist instead. I was in a very bad situation here. I have no traction and on a wet surface, not to mention no weapons.

I went along with the pull and flew out of the shower and halfway across the apartment into the back of the couch.

I was momentarily stunned. What the hell?

"Thanks for getting all soaped up for me lover, but I'm not in the mood tonight."

I squinted through my stinging eyes at a woman with long curly blonde hair, wearing a designer dress, and really expensive high heels.

I tried to get to my feet, but I slipped on the water dripping from my body and this chick was way too fast. She picked me up like I was a sack of potatoes and tossed me across the apartment again. This time on to the bed.

"Tsk, Tsk'" she taunted me, "First, all of the soap and now you are spread eagle on the bed. I said I wasn't in the mood. Is all you think about, you pervert?"

After being battered around and thrown on the bed I was just getting my second wind. I jumped up and faced her. My eyes stopped stinging. Who is this chick? She's kicking my ass.

Hold on: hair, designer clothes, super strong?

"Glory?"

She smirked and her eyes flashed. "Got it in one, chickie."

Chapter 8

I don't know which is worse: squaring off with a god in hand to hand combat, or doing the same thing except you are naked when you are doing it.

Oh well, I guess it's back to Rule #1. I mouthed off. 

"I don't know if are keeping up with current events Horey, but last time we met I had my hands in your head. Are you up for a rematch?" 

Her smile dropped just a tad, but I noticed it. She was to me in a blur, and I was flying through the air yet again. Do I get frequent flyer miles for this shit or what? 

This time it was through the French doors and outside on the balcony. Oh shit, not again. I didn't even have the chance to get up and she was there again. I tried in vain to grab for her head. If I could just get my hands in her head again, I might have a chance to get away.

She lifted me up again and I was flailing in the air. The next thing I know I am over the edge of the balcony and on my way downstairs the quick way... head first, four stories down. Oh god, Buffy, I'm sorry.

**********************

~*~ Buffy's Point of View~*~

I think Faith is going to like the outfit I found for her. I can't believe I'm getting married. I mean, like wow! I' haven't felt this good in a long time. It's nice to know there is someone in my life that take care of themselves...well for the most part.

I finally arrived at Mom's gravesite. 

"Hi Mom. I hope everything is alright where you are." I sat down on the grass and looked around. Spring was in full bloom and the area was looking more beautiful by the day.

"I've got some good news. I'm getting married. I bet you never thought that would happen, did ya." I set the bluebonnets I bought on the front lip of the gravestone. 

"Mom...it's Faith. I know she was all wiggie there before you died, but she's changed. She helped Angel out back in L.A. and she's doing her best for me here at home. And... and ...I love her, Mom. 

"It's like nothing I have ever had before...obviously. She's given me new hope for the world, and for myself. I actually wake up now and say to myself, 'Self...it's going to be a great day, not like that crappy day yesterday.'

"I wish you were here to see her, and know her like I do. She's nothing like her old self. Well, something like her old self, but nothing like the old evil Faith...you know what I mean, right. I mean being in heaven and all, you are supposed to have all the answers and all, right?

"Giles is taking over for you now, and he's being a real good daddy, all 'You shouldn't do this' and everything. He means well, but he isn't you. Anyway I'm getting off of the subject. 

"Do you think I am doing the right thing? 'cause with Glory hanging out there I don't know if we are all going to make it this time. I don't think I could stand to lose anybody else right now. 

"I talked with Tara. She said she has never gotten over the death of her mother, but she learned how to cope. Will I learn how to cope too? Can I cope with losing my friends also? 

"Well I think I have laid enough on you for one day. Thanks for listening." I got up, kissed my hand and placed it on the top of the stone. "I love you Mom."

As I started to walk away I felt a slight breeze and the wind kissed my cheek every so softly.

***********************

I wanted to drop off Faith's outfit at her place before I went home to Dawn tonight. That's when I noticed the front door to the apartment slightly ajar as I approached. I pushed it open a little further.

"Faith?" I called out to the empty room.

Then I felt the night air, outside air. The balcony doors are open. Oh my god, the balcony doors are smashed. I ran through the broken glass to the balcony. There was blood everywhere. It was night and the moon was shining very little light, but I knew blood when I saw it.

My hearing caught the sound of a shower running. It's got to be Faith. I dropped the clothes on the bed as I ran past and to the bathroom.

The shower curtain was tore off of its rings and the water was running cold. I turned it off. I didn't see anything else. What the hell happened? Where is Faith? I ran back to the blood outside and closed my eyes as I approached the edge.

My hands lay on the railing. I steeled myself for the worst, and looked over the side.

"Faith?"

*************************

"It seems as if someone interrupted her in the shower and they fought." Giles deduced.

"Quit stating the obvious Giles. I need to know where she is." I replied.

Willow chimed in. "I'm sure she's ok, Buffy."

"Will, did you see how much blood is outside?"

Then the phone rang.

I practically dove for it. "Faith!"

I knew the voice on the other end all too well.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Glory, if you touch one hair on her head I'll rip off your arms and..."

She interrupted. There was a small scream in the distance. "Don't worry, it will grow back someday... ooops, that was a lot more than one hair, maybe it won't grow back."

I cringed. 

"Slayer, I wouldn't tempt me any further. That was just a small handful of her scalp. Imagine what I will do if you piss me off."

I felt the anger well up inside me.

"Bring me my Key, Slayer, or she gets the slow torture. Oh, and just to give you a little incentive. I'm starting now."

I heard another scream in the background. Then silence.

I hung up the phone, and dropped to my knees. "Oh god."

"Buffy, what happened. Who was that?" Giles questioned me.

I stared out at the night sky. "Glory... she's got Faith, and she's killing her."

Willow whispered under her breath, "Goddess, help her."

It took me a second to gather my thoughts.

"Willow, Giles, go to the magic shop and get whatever you need to do some heavy mumbo jumbo. Xander, Anya, go get Spike. Tara, Dawn, you are with me. Everyone meet back at my place ASAP."

Giles tried to restore a bit of sanity into my thoughts. "Buffy, do you think..."

"Yes Giles, I think quite well, thank you. If anyone's stalling causes Faith to be hurt any more, I'm going to be very angry."

Everyone got the message and almost fought each other for the door.

******************

Spike, Xander, and Anya were the last to arrive.

Spike opened, "What's the plan, Slayer?"

I turned away from Willow after giving her instructions.

"We kill Glory once and for all." I grabbed my battle-axe and headed out the front door. "Dawn, you stay here."

"Ah... you better bloody well be glad that Passions is a repeat."

*******************

~*~ Faith's Point of View~*~

Dear God let me die. Don't let Buffy get hurt. Don't let her be stupid and try to rescue me. I know I deserve everything that is happening to me, but please just keep her safe. She's on your side, remember. 

"Where is she, little chickie? Hmmm?" Crack!

She jabbed me in the side and broke another rib. Christ, I can't take much more or this. Just let me die. I started to pass out from the pain.

"Oh no you don't." She shoved a bottle of something under my nose. Ammonia. 

My nose was broken and I could still smell the stuff. I was bleeding from a dozen different cuts that she gave to me earlier. 

"You might like this." She poured the ammonia over the cuts, one by one. I screamed, and screamed. "I thought you might."

My vision started to blur. That's why I'm really not too sure on what happened next. I think the wall exploded or something like that. What caught my eye was the gang standing there while the dust cleared. 

I saw Buffy shielding her eyes from the blast and Willow with her hands outstretched. Go witch, go witch. I would have done anything to not see the hurt in Buffy's eyes when she saw me. I'm, sure she's seen raw hamburger that has looked better.

"Where is my Key!" Glory howled.

Buffy stepped forward, "It's up your ass, and I'm here to extract it, with this." She swirled an axe in her hands. "Now guys."

Spike let loose with a crossbow bolt that found its home in one of those gnome freaks. Giles and Xander raised their broadswords, along with Anya and her baseball bat, and led the charge against the rest of them. Tara, Buffy and Willow faced down Glory.

I kept slipping in and out of the blackness, but I saw much mayhem and blood being scattered. Willow and Tara were fighting the big battle with their magic. Some of it seemed to get through, because I occasionally hear the hell bitch scream. 

Willow pressed her attack. Tara held Glory at bay with some sort of magical shield while Willow reached her hand through and into Glory's head. The resulting scream shattered all of the windows and glass in a five-block radius, I'm sure, and resulted in a blinding flash that sent the witches and Glory flying.

It didn't deal me too good of a blow either. When I came to, a year later, at least it seemed that way, Buffy had her up on the ropes. She was pounding her like I have never seen before. Her knuckles were bleeding and she was tiring, but so was Glory.

It was then that the plot took an unexpected turn. Glory's body was changing, becoming more masculine. She was turning into a man. 

"Ben?" Buffy stood shocked.

"Stop... please stop. I'll make her go away. She won't bother you any more." He begged.

Who the hell is Ben?

Buffy was obviously torn on whether or not to kill this asshole. He turned away from her and toward me with his head down. 

Buffy edged closer still undecided. I knew something was up. I could see it in his face. Treachery. A dagger fell out of his robe sleeve and he turned to drive it into my girl's chest.

I couldn't let that happen. I summoned every last bit of strength in my body and soul. I pulled myself up by the chains that I was tied to and scissor-locked his neck and head between my ankles; my blissfully perfect uninjured ankles, and twisted.

The pressure on my arms was too much and I felt at least one arm dislocate. Everything else didn't matter, just me completing my mission, protecting Buffy.

The satisfying crack of Glory/Ben's neck snapping echoed in my ears, along with my scream of pain. This blacking out thing is starting to become a habit.

******************

"Baby, wake up. Xander get me some water."

"Willow can you help?"

"I'm tired Buffy, but I'll try."

*******************

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, don't you dare say anything like that in front of her."

"Where is that fucking ambulance."

I think I might be able to open at least one eye.

"Faith! Faith, oh my God!" 

I managed to choke out. "B...it hurts." At least I was on the floor and Buffy had me covered with her jacket. At least I didn't have to die naked. 

Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I know baby, but you're going to make it, ok?"

That almost made me grin. Almost.

"B, don't try to kid a kidder. I'm dead already..." I flinched in pain, "...My body just doesn't know it yet."

I heard Willow and Tara behind me crying. 

"B, get everyone close." I whispered.

She looked up. "Guys, Faith wants to say something to you."

In seconds I was surrounded. I tried to concentrate and relax my breathing, so I wouldn't have to sputter this out.

"You guys did a great job. Thanks for coming to get me, it means a lot." I took Buffy's hand, "Take care of her, ok."

They each nodded in turn. 

"Buffy..." I squeezed her hand harder. The pain was almost too much. "Buffy, I love you. Always remember that. Even thought we didn't get a chance to get married...I already feel like we are."

I could see the surrounding area getting darker. Shit this is it.

"Buffy. I gotta go now."  
  
She sobbed, "Faith, don't leave me, please. My mom left, Angel left, I can't take it if you left also. Please."

I felt something click inside me.

~*~ Deep inside Faith's head ~*~

"Do it now or I'll rip every horn out of your head!"

~*~ Back at Glory's Place ~*~

Buffy gasped. "Faith, your eyes!"

Chapter 9

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

From the North we gather,

From the Sun-drenched mountain slopes,

Across the rich black earth of the fields we come-

By ones and twos, by threes and sevens,

White ankles gliding through the dew kissed grass.

Among the shade of the trees in the forest grove,

We raise a temple built from love.

~*~ Sunnydale Hospital ~*~

The sun was shining when I finally woke up. I was in a hospital again. I think I understand why B hates these places. I didn't really want to be here either, but I didn't have much of a say in the matter. 

There was something stuck down my throat and what must have been ten different machines surrounding the bed. I had several tubes coming and going and some of them were not in very comfortable places. 

At least I didn't feel like total shit anymore. Whatever the docs did to me must be working, because I can actually move some of my limbs without passing out. I tried to move my right hand and realized it was in a cast, which extended past the elbow, but there was another odd thing. I felt someone's hand holding on to mine.

I squeezed.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" Willow nearly screamed.

I saw her fumbling for the nurse call button and punch it several times.

The nurse's voice came over the call box.

"Can I help you?"

Willow stood up. "She's awake, she's awake."

"We'll be right there."

The nurse came in accompanied by a very young doctor. He looked rather surprised at me for being awake. 

I looked at Willow.

The doc scanned all of the machines, took out a penlight and started to flash my eyes.

"Follow the light with your eyes."

He did that for another few seconds. 

"I'll be back in another hour to check on her, don't let her move around." He directed the nurse.

However, before he could pull away I grabbed his wrist that he was using to balance himself on the bed. Needless to say he was somewhat shocked. He tried to pull away, but I held fast. I felt my shoulder where the dislocation was, but I could take the pain for now.

I looked at Willow again, and talked to her with my eyes.

She smiled and turned to the doc. "She wants you to take out the tube in her throat."

He sputtered, "I can't do that yet. I have to get approval from...OOOWwww."

I squeezed just a little.

Red just smirked. "I'd do it if I were you. She gets awfully cranky if she doesn't get what she wants."

He starred back down at me. I gave him the eyes.

"Ok, but I'm doing this with protest." He released a couple of catches. "Can I have my hand back? I need it to take it out."

I let him go. 

"Now I want you to cough as I take it out."

I nodded with my eyes and felt the pull. In a couple of seconds it was out and I was coughing. Red handed me a small glass of water.

"Just sip it to wet your mouth."

I did as ordered, and she pulled the cup away.

"Thanks." I croaked.

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

From the East we gather,

From the saffron gates of dawn;

Across the open plain we run like mares,

Swift as thought, sure as rain,

Laughing through meadows, shouting through woodlands,

Whistling through golden seas of wheat,

We sing our hymns of joy and praise.

~*~ Sunnydale Hospital ~*~

It took a second to regain my composure. Willow remained supportive until I did. My throat was killing me, but I'm sure I will survive. I motioned for some more water, and Willow obliged. 

I gave the glass back. "Where's B?" I whispered. 

The witch's face changed just a bit, but she still kept a smile on.

"She's waiting for you."

Oh good. Thank god she's all right.

I smiled and relaxed my head back in the pillow.

"When can I get out of this place?"

Her smile broke again. "Faith, the doctors didn't think you were going to make it. You had twenty-five broken bones, a dislocated shoulder and so many cuts and bruises that you must have lost three pints of blood. They were stunned that you were alive when the ambulance brought you in."

I smirked, "Gotta love that Slayer constitution."

My voice was getting better. I'm starving. If I could just get a cheeseburger, I'm sure I would get my energy back.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"Almost five days." She replied.

No wonder I'm starved!

Willow got up from her seat by the bed. "I'll be back in a minute. I've got to call everyone and let them know you are awake."

I nodded. "Hey Red, could you call B first? I want to see her."

She smiled back and walked out of the room. She never came back.

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

From the South we gather,

From the warm bare-limbed lands,

Dancing like wavering flames,

Opening our arms and hearts like roses in bloom.

Our eyes flashing like shooting stars,

Our bodies glowing like candles,

We kindle the sacred fire on the alter.

~*~ Sunnydale Hospital ~*~

It was that night when the nurse came in and removed a majority of the hardware surrounding my bed, not to mention a large amount of the hoses that were sticking in and out of me. Then I got a visit from the watcher.

"Giles, what the hell is going on? I gotta right to know. Where the hell is B?"

He steeled himself and smiled. "Buffy is occupied at the moment. I assure you that she wishes that she were here" He approached. "You are looking quite a bit better. How do you feel?"  
  
I was getting pissed. "I feel like cracking a few skulls if I don't get a straight answer around here. Nobody will talk to me."

He took off his glasses and rubbed them with a cloth, which he replaced back in his pocket afterwards. They weren't dirty, just his nervous habit. He was holding something back.

"Giles, what happened?"

He noticed a chair on the opposite side of the bed and took a seat.

"Faith, how much do you remember about the night you were kidnapped?"

That took me back.

"Not much after I killed Ben." I paused. "Everything went black."

He nodded, "Quite right."

He paused again putting his glasses back on.

"Giles, please." I begged.

"Faith, you were on Death's door. Willow had exhausted every bit of magical energy fighting Glory at Buffy's side. Tara was just as drained. That is why we couldn't help you beyond basic first aid."

I nodded. "I figured as much."

"After your request of us, you spoke a few words to Buffy and proceeded to..."

I urged him on. "Die?"

He shook his head. "Yes."

"Then the strangest thing happened. Your eyes reverted back to their... vampireish manner. You became lucent for a bit longer. It seemed as if Angel was still a part of you after all. He just kept the demon at bay. 

"It was I that noticed your teeth had reverted as well. I had a suspicion of what would happen next, but did not say anything."

He dropped his face in his hands. Rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Angel said he needed blood. If you were to live then he needed blood to keep your body alive. We all immediately volunteered, but Buffy was too quick. Without thinking, she threw her neck down to your mouth."

I was beginning to get a very serious feeling of dread.

"You drank, Faith, dear god, you drank."

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

From the West we gather,

From the Salt-sprayed sandy shore,

Flowing in like the surging tide,

Rippling across the dunes,

Gently rocking in each other's arms.

Unrolling a carpet of fresh sea foam.

We open the door to welcome love.

~*~ Sunnydale Hospital ~*~

"What are you saying, Giles?" I panicked. "Where's Buffy?"

His eyes were watering up. "Faith..."

I gripped the bed railing and braced myself. "Giles, WHERE THE FUCK IS BUFFY!" I cried.

"Faith, she gave her life for you."

I was stunned, stupefied. I'm sure my face showed it. I felt my breathing stop, and I also felt Giles' words caught in my throat, strangling me. Then the strangest thing happened. Everything just stopped.

All love, all hate, all pain, all pleasure, stopped in the blink of an eye. I don't really remember ripping out the remaining IV lines and getting out of bed, but I did. I don't really remember getting dressed and walking down the hallway, but I did.

I don't really remember throwing the orderlies across the hallway as they tried to restrain me, but I did. I only had one mission, one driving thought, one last thing that I had to do before it all ended.

Blood streamed down my arms from the injured veins of the IV, but they soon clotted. I had to get to her.

We had spoken one night about a place that was special to both of us, a place that we had stumbled upon on patrol one night. It was a clearing, surrounded by a circle of trees, barely fifteen feet wide if that. 

It was behind the Johnson Memorial Cemetery. I ran as fast as I could. Leaping over fences, plowing through bushes. I felt the blood flowing through me as I grew closer and closer, Buffy's blood. Tears were blinding me and I tried to push them away, but they assaulted my eyes again and again.

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

There are two who would be together as one. 

Let them enter this place of love and begin their union together.

Gracious Goddess,

Give to those before us, we do ask;

Your love and protection from all that would try to harm their union. Blessed be.

~*~ In Transit ~*~

It can't be true, it just fucking can't. I wouldn't take her life. I couldn't take her life.

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

Be with us, oh beings of air,

With your clever fingers, 

Tie closely the bonds between this pair.

Be with us here, oh beings of fire,

Give their love and passion,

Your all consuming desire.

Be with us, oh beings of water.

Give them the deepest love, 

And richness of body, and soul, and spirit.

B with us, oh beings of earth.

Let your strength and consistency be theirs throughout this union for this and all lifetimes.

~*~ In Transit ~*~

I felt as if I were becoming one with my surroundings, a wild beast rushing through the forest. Trees blurred by, small animals clear a path for me as I brush past them at blinding speed. Then I felt the screaming of my soul tearing apart. 

"BUFFYYYYY!"

~*~ In the Clearing ~*~

Above you are the stars, below you the stones,

As time does pass remember... like a star, should your love be constant, like a stone, should your love be firm.

Be close, yet not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience; each with the other, for storms will come; yet also they will pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Make love often, and be sensuous with each other.

Have no fear, and let not the words of the unenlightened give you unease, for the God and Goddess are with you and have blessed this union that is made here today.

~*~ Final Destination In the Clearing ~*~

I couldn't feel anymore. I was dead inside. This was to be our wedding day. It was supposed to happen just up ahead in the clearing. What kind of God would let this happen? What kind of world has it comes to that someone of Buffy's character and love could be snuffed out in the blink of an eye, and my worthless life saved at the end of the day.

I started to slow. I was nearing my destination. The trees opened up to reveal the small clearing. It was amazingly lit up by the light of the full moon. In the center, a tombstone, and a fresh grave.

I was on my knees in seconds atop the grave, digging my hands into the soft earth. All I could think of was to see her face. I felt my injuries catching up to me, and the fatigue overtaking my body. 

I collapsed and cried in the dirt. "Don't leave me Buffy... don't leave me... don't leave..."

I don't know how long I lay there sobbing. I don't know if it was an hour or a hundred years. It made no difference. My life made no difference, not anymore.

I rose up on my knees and looked upon the writing on the stone. 

Buffy Anne Summers

Died May 2001

Beloved Friend and Lover

She saved the world, a lot

The tears finally stopped and my vision blurred 'cause everything started to become brighter. Dawn at last.

I closed my eyes once more to blink away the tears then opened them to find darkness once again. Wonderful now I am hallucinating.

A voice pierced the night and I spun around. "She saved the world a lot? Who thought that up, Xander?"

"Buffy?"

There she was, standing in the white summer dress I had bought. Her hair was around her neck and she was a vision of bright light. 

"Buffy? Is that you?"

She smiled. "Come here, my love."

I was in her arms before I could think. I was basking in the warmth of her soul and felt my pain ebb away. My kisses covered her face and my hands ran through her hair.

I finally tore myself away. "How?"

She smiled and knelt on the grass. I followed. 

"I saw Angel. He's finally gone and he is in a better place now, but it seems as if the Powers That Be owe him one, several actually. They were to give him back his life, but he traded it for mine. 

"I tried to argue, but you know Angel...when he wants to be all noble and stuff, well there is no stopping him. Oh by the way he wanted me to give you a message."

I was wide eyed. "What?"

"He said that he understood you more now and that he was honored to be trapped in your body and mind. He said that you and I were meant to be together and nothing short of divine intervention would keep us apart. Well he got the intervention part right."

~*~ In The Clearing The Next Day ~*~

Willow stood there. "Present now your gifts to one another, remembering as you do so, that they include a small portion of this circle to remind you always of your love for each other and your union that is made here today."

We exchanged rings nervously, and held hands while Willow then wrapped a white ribbon around our wrists to bond us together. 

"Then as the Lord and Lady and all the ancient and mighty ones are witness to this rite, thus are thy hands fasted, the two are one, the work of joy is done, and yet... just begun."

The end.

* The Wiccan Handfasting rites cited in this story were written by Janus, and Tangled Moon, but not for this short story. That was the real stuff.


End file.
